The seven deadly vices eevee evolutions chronicle poems
by LinguisticMelancholic
Summary: These are a set of poems based off of the eevee evolutions and the um evillious chronicles composed by Mr. Mothy more specifically the seven deadly vice series. I do not own anything. Also if you please review although you do not have to, so that I can know how I can improve I would appreciate and sorry if some of the poems dont seem like poetry and seem like unoriginal nonsense.
1. The Jolteon of Evil

The Thunders of Evil

.

"Now kneel before the lightning and obey!"

.

Once in a dreary nation

there was a jolteon prince

th leader of the Hoenn empire

at age 14

.

Below was the weather worned land

Trembling at the castle of mauville city.

If food became a problem

fast as flash, it was resolved

rightfully taking the nourishment of the nation

sipping a bowl of shoal salt ramen.

While lying in the pasture of beauty

the young jolton, Fulgar

laughed with a supercilous tone

.

this yellow prince

Had one dream

that was to gain the ultimate contest ribbon

but after it was already won

by a sky blue bird

with ivory and silk smooth cotton wings

those wing moved with aloofness, grace, sweetness, shrewdnesss and prestige

Glaring and nearly striking his entire throne with discharge

he got a new idea

With a snap of his fingers

called his lime duplicate servent

to raze Verdanturf town.

.

The servant obediently walked into the green and lushious town

homes and buildings adorned with polychrome flowers

Servant made an hesitant sign

before he threw a monsterous orb in the air.

Darkened clouds began to shroud the azure sky

and over a legion of Salamances flew toward the peaceful verdure

used outrage to inflame everything

incinerating the once placid town

Walking inside th Pokemon Contest Spectacular hall

The servant saw the Altaria, Ali using an escape orb to send a group of baby pokemon away

Givng her a moment to grieve in mercy

He swiftly took her down

bleeding a single tear out of pity for the cotton winged dove

.

Several minutes after the genocide, in the highest chamber room

Fulgar vainly drank some gold poke block cider

wearing the newly aquried blood-stained Ultimate Contest ribbon

.

After a valiant Machoke, Macherie, saw his wife's corpse

He mourned until a gallant Gardevoir appeared wielding an Aegislash

The Gardevoir, Verocity, then gathered the enbittered civilians.

Angry at the arrogant Jolteon

loftly demeaning them with oppression

Now empowered by vengence

so they teleported

slashing and blasting

through the Mauville castle guards

after reaching the highest chamber room

adorned in yellow acessories

Fulgar opened the door with a vain smile

nonchalantly surrendering, begrudged at their imprudence.

.

Now at the ruins of Verdanturf town

Arcanine Hangman Courage and Magnazone officer Order

would execute the jolteon

for his cruel murders and countless manipulations

at the once peaceful town now burnt in gray cinders.

When he recieved the offer to speak any last words or any regrets,

The callous vain Jolteon, Fulgar yawned and simply declared

To be hand fed a supreme spring pokepuff

With that said, a Kingler used gullitone and decapacitated his head.

As Fulgar died, everyone left except a cloaked pokemon

who saw the corpse decompose into a sickly rotten lime green.


	2. Evil Food Consumer, Flareon

The Evil Food Consuming Booster

.

"Now cremate the dinning hall in ravenous flames"

.

Once in Black city

of dark skyscrapers

there is the jet black tower

the place and domain of Boss Queen Ardor

each area were only a labryinth of food.

Two Pichu, a naive male named Butler one and a sassy female one named Maid.

The Great flareon smirked jubilantly

Once a gourmet eating the best of Unova

eats the worse.

.

A Vaporeon wearing a chef hat and iron chef uniform

Gave the vermillion fluffy eevee evolution a perilous pale blue barbed oren berry soup

Boss Queen Ardor set it on fire and swallow the bowl and burnt soup smiling.

The Vaporeon looked disgusted and rolled in the first wave of the scheduled breakfast and lunch menus

.

Breakfest Menu=

Broth made from every existing bitter herbal medication.

Metal coated Iron tablets.

Toxic drizzled balm truffles.

The 2nd oren berry soup barbed sharply.

Grime iced Foul Poffins with a black pokeblock topping.

Assorted grimy cheri, pecha, and chesto berries topped with a vile seed spice.

Raw onigiri, burnt onigiri, and frozen onigiri from Kanto's Safari Zone

.

Lunch Menu=

Queen goldfish fried in sanguine sauce.

A Blissy addled egg with a Gardenia on top.

A loaf of pokepuff with fertilizer icing,and a gold nugget topping.

Bitter root topped castline cone.

And a super potion made of processed and expired Sitrus berry sandwiches [Spinada Cafeteria mix]

.

After she ate it in less than 4 minutes

The Vaporeon chef, Piecie requested to go to the White Treehollow resort

Ardor amused cackled loudly in enthusiasm

and the two Pichu pointed their steel encoated tails at the amphibian fox.

The gleeful Flareon said to him in a sad but sarcastic voice.

"Oh? You have given me a farewell meal? Thank you, Piecie. Give the other 14 my regards"

The Two Pichu went into the kitchen dragging the chef slamming the doors

screams and curtling yells could be heard and the sound of a blender and sizzling

When they left the kitchen, the twin mice bowed to the Boss Queen

giving her a "Fried bubble jet Pokemon soaked in blueberry stomach acid"

After she consumed it in one gulp

.

Butler began cleaning while Maid left to prepare dinner.

Still not satisfied, the flareon began to relish the idea of her new meal

enraptured and temulated with the fantasy of consuming a pest

Ardor gave Butler a scary face, a mean look and a fanatic glare of euphoria

She seared off his flesh

and swallowed him.

The Maid smiled coming inside with the last dinner that the chef cooked

and Ardor evilly glanced at how terrified Maid was

Ardor sung while examining the contesnts of her meal dropped by the distraught Maid

.

''Ah...My Dinner menu...=

First Fried bubble jet with blueberry sauce

then mousse pasta?

Now, more? Assorted rattus

Galette made from a rodent's carcus

Ramen with bubblebee pattern skin topping

and botttled pokemon oil,

wait, blood...?''

.

Ardor used double team making 8 clones and using flare blitz

756 miles per hour she scourged through every floor of the Black Tower

consuming every Pokemon alive

spinning relentlessly in a hurriance of orange flames.

.

Now the Black Tower was vacant

she looks paranoid and scared having nothing to eat

feeling empty and hollow, she must find something...

she looks at herself

then after amputating her right paw and eating it as an appetizer,

she made a clone that swallowed the real Ardor

and the clone instantly vanished in smoke.

Leaving the tower hollow.


	3. The Espeon of Ecruteak

The Eifie of Ecruteak City

.

''Now its time to use psychokinieses to sew accessories''

.

Once in a strange city with traditional autumn leaves

there was a wisteria espeon

Levitating her HM02 cut

she made ribbons

scarves

Accessories

Props and costumes

and had them transported internationally to various Pokemon Spectaculars

Pokemon Rescue teams

Pokemon Contests

Pokemon Musicals

and Pokemon Studios

.

Despite her kindness she felt alone

that her lover never returns homes.

Looking at her HM02 cut diskette, it reminds of her motivation to be a seamtress

In the memento of her Technical Machine mistress whom died 2 years ago.

who once said

''HM's and TM's can be used as many times as you like, the move they are used, the better they strike.''

.

In the morning, Ecruteak city was pleasant

While she was delivering some clothes at the Dance theatre

she saw her lover

.

He was speaking to a female Flareon

He seeemed to be happy conversing with the woman

Watching the "promiscious" Flareon speaking to him, Solis was nearly unable to contain how disgusted she felt.

and noticed the scarlet cape that she wore was gorgeous

yet equipted to such unrighteous beauty

unable to bear it all she blacks out.

.

at home still soaked in ruddy tears

She uses her HM 02 diskette

to slice and alter the scarlet cape

sewing a vermilion fur substance on the cape

.

The next morning when she woke up.

Walking out of her sewing shop she realized the city was looking excited

as someone was found murdered at 9pm the kimono theatre

Solis needing to relax near the clear cerulean lake on the east of the city

she saw her love looking blue, gloomy and deep in the most drenching of sorrows

a "seductive" Glaceon was on his side comforting him and attempting to alleviate his encumbering heart

wearing a grass stripped barrette

Solis observed his recent taste of women he prefers to be infidele with.

Eventually the perpetual brooding caused Solis to faint.

.

The Espeon strangely woke up in her shop

Using her famed HM02 diskette,

Eye swollen in ambition,

Solis sheared away excessive thread from the striped barrette she found and added glitter and glaze

as a result, successfully embellished the virid stripped barrette

with a gleaming gloss

.

The following day the city seemed to be acting restless

It seemed another person was murdered this time by the lake at 10pm

Solis decided she needed some seal adornments

Walking to the teal Pokemon Market

she saw her lover this time with a young and "raunchy" little Jolteon

she was wearing twin jaune bows on both sides of her head.

Solis used future sight in utterly grotesque contempt at how disgusting his morals were.

Passing out she woke up in her shop again

adding some yellow flower seals in her twin bows

and as she used her HM 02 diskette

she noticed that her disk began to look a rosy color

.

With that the Espeon completed her new design

glaring at four new paintings that she painted

she is sure with her new and original design

he will come back but just to be safe and sure she will prepare her entercards

.

Remembering her process

she looked at her first painting

it was of a dead flareon

dancing elegantly and now still in form

her throat slitted open in the theatre

.

the second painting

it was of a dead glaceon

looking traquill, calm, and docile even in death

her ears amputated and her corpse sleeping in the luscious grass looking at the lake

.

her third painting

was of a dead jolteon

vigorous, boisterous and vitalized bright and radiant with abundant happieness but now torn away

her eyes gouged out and stitiched shut in a cremated building

.

and finally the last one

a dark figure of a pokemon

enveloped and wrapped in a cloak of indigo garlands

with a sapphire one vissible near his heart

.

Solis putting on her scarlet cape

tying her stripped barrette on her chest

and equipping her twin sunflower hued bows

she smiled luxuriously

becoming the ideal Pokemon of his dreams

looking at the clock

as it was 12am she warped to his front door

she opened the door seeing the gentle Vaporeon she asked him

'What do you think...? Am I beautiful?'

The Vaporeon partly looking confused and impressed replied while blushing

'Hello miss, its pleasant to meet you,but might I ask your name?'

Suddenly the screen got darker Solis snapped and plunged the HM 02 through his chest

.

impaling his heart in an instant

she walked away thinking to herself

'The city shall be in havoc in morning, another person has died...

a male, and an entire family of four gone...

but despite that, he was immensely abusive,

greeting me with obvious and impolite formalities as if I am a stranger...

but my must continue working on my next order

even without his unfaithful hormones"

Solis used psychokinesis to yank the diskette out of his bleeding chest as he plummets toward the concreate

"my HM02 diskette is stained red...

It seem its just as my HM mistress said ''HM's can be used as many times as you want the more you use them, the more effective they strike!''


	4. The Insanity of Umbreon

The insanity of Blacky

.

"Now, shall we swirl in this night as one?"

.

In front of a galactic mansion located Veilstone city

A young pink fairy knocked on the door

The doors opened and was greeted by an attractive umbreon

The Clefairy abruptly embraced the black cat like fox

Her eyes intoxicated with a violet glow as she gazed, inamoured by the handsome pokemon

kissed the Umbreon dead on the lips

to her, it was her "dream come true"

for him, it was another day of syurpy bliss

.

a dreamy place with the dark blue night sky and planets

illuminated on the walls, floors, and ceiling.

many pokemon were dancing

entranced and engaged in a sultry frenzy

all moaning and groaning...begging for the owner of the night hall

Lune.

.

He led his new trophy...

inside the basement

where he used moonlight to captivate

charm and attract to staple her emotions to his maroon eyes

and iron tail for the rest

.

He recounts that it was only because of Shadow Giratina

that his dream became an insane nightmare

deep inside this lewd bedlam

an insane circus

where others dwelled

his poisonous sweat lubricating the steel durability

would make his dolls enthralled by his presence

.

The black fox like cat walked toward the portrait chamber of the mansion

looking at his deformed livid rings andd his jauncdiced eyes

he burned away at those portraits

the same thing 'He' insulted to him about

.

Knocking on his door

he smiled but slightly sincerely at his next guest, Summer

A verdant colored bear cub and pokepuff fanatic Teddiursa

The reason why Lune evolved... He was his best friend

The only one who understood him

but mocked his strange yellow eyes and teal rings that he bestowed

Taking this opportunity to share his emotions yet express his bitterness

he kissed the grass hued ursa cub on the lips

.

This dark galactic fantasy grew

Age, gender, egg group, even religion began not to matter.

three way, four way, and an orgy of ironic fountains of rhasbodic ivory fireworks

The umbreon begins to lure more pokemon in this lustful harem

Plunging even deeper in his grandiose desire to satiate his throbbing lust

Lune began to mate with the pink fairy, blue mouse, the virid bear and jade maiden

all to slake his laschivous thrist In the name of Arecues...

completeing his licientious fantasy

.

after finishing his four rounds Lune hears someone enters the mansion

it was a stunning Lopunny

Smiling presumptously Lune greeted her until suddenly a black, brown and orange flashing sword impaled him through the chest

The Lopunny mega evolved, revealing to wear a PKMN Exploration Team Badge spoke softly in his ear

"I came hear not just for you...but my darling sister Strawberry

However, considering that you are one that downplays the existence of others, you would not know this.

using my cute charm, veiled by my eggant perfume and wielding Loppunite katanta

This is indeed your end!'"

.

With his poisoned blood splattered across the room

the space-like facade and hyponosis litterally shattered like the moonlight pokemon 's heart

Revealing a plain ordinary building every pokemon left

disgusted, traumatized and emotionally broken

.

A sole Cyan Teddiursa frowned before leaving

Summer who sighed in disappointment and sadness left looking at him.

Lune tried to speak

"Wa..wait! Summer! Please! I..."

_Love you my best friend_


	5. The Vaporeon of Corruption

The Showers of Corruption

.

"Now, let the raining trial, commence!"

.

Once, is another day in the kanto region

In cinnibar caldera court room

where Judge Bullesco stood

examining cases and convicting them.

.

Trial I

The Vaporeon sat in the high chair

assessing the first crime,

A Persian charged with exortion

The white panther smiled with confidence

as Bullesco said

"Innocent'"

Slamming his gavel on the desk

the audience remained in silence

.

Bullesco walked out in the hallway,

Seeing the Persian holding a aurate treasure box

containing 30000 Poke and a Rock Megaphone

Accepting the bribe, he smiled happily at the results.

.

To the regal vaporeon, money was the only scales of justice

wealth determined right and wrong

good and evil

innocent and guilty

salvation or punishment

As he was the Maestro of the Court.

walking back to his desk,

he perepared the case

.

Trial II

The second crime

A Togepi charged with larceny and wanton endangerment

scrutinizing the case at hand, with conspicious evidence of clean hands

the gavel slammed dirtying the egg pokemon hands with false canon

"GUILTY!"

The young pokemon cried before being sent to the chamber of disortion.

his youthful, soft and fragile was not heard by the Judge's heart

as only sufficient weight of coins would awaken his morality

Laughing as the "criminal" is muted in contempt and its Flame Drum confinscated as evidence,

seeing the egg shaped "outlaw" however, ironically reminded him of his daughter

.

Entering his crimson mansion

he climbed up the stairs walking to his daughter's room

He saw the young glaceon, Mercury

in a paraphelic state

Mercury smiled gently but in her rolling chair

To the Judge, and according to a fairy,

He needed all of the seven treasures

The lewd dense Rock Megaphone,

the ravenously burning Flame Drum

the supercilous tradescent Flying Pianca

the apathetically catatonic Ice Flute

the glaringly jaundiced Terra Cymbal

the avidfully drenched Water Harmonica

and the hazardly hostile Grass Trumpet

could cure her ailement

Each time as he recollects the memories of the evil, sick, and slitering smiles Pokemon rank special 11 killers

and the flood of tear drops from victims that would be condemened in execution

Was just another cent of fodder nourishing the bank to unlock the key

.

Trial III

In Court,Judge Bullesco oversees the next case

A wantonous traitor, Grand Duke Hydreigon

The Pokemon is charged with various ammount of deaths, causing intentional and unappealed causalties

The Grand Duke, was a rank special 12 felon

once elusive and heinous, he was fianlly caught

on the other side of the scales a duke's bargain was nearly over 9000 grand of Poke and three of the treasures

The scales tilted toward the weight of wealth rather than justice

So after the judgement the Grand Duke was released

Igniting the citizen's rage.

When the dignified vaporeon got home in his master bedroom he got a phone call from the Duke's Lawyer

Elucidated of the fact the Grand Duke's three heads were found in the lawyer's front yard

Not specifically caring for the lawyer as he already was paid he went to sleep ignoring the lawyer's death.

.

When Bullesco woke up the next day, his entire house was on fire

His daughter cried and screamed being scorched by the flames

as the intese heat shattered the windows of the mansion

gas pipe lines burst open

and blast grenades were shot through the window

Bullesco heard the news from the television

The towns people were tired of his peversed justice

and wanted him fired, literally.

Abruptly a blast seed grenade detonated the television

The stingy Vaporeon instinctively embraced his daughter

one last time as their bodies began to be cremated

.

When Bulllesco opened his eyes he was in a black realm

and in front of him..were the gates to negative infinity

a cloaked stranger holding a hand of entercards said to him

"Welcome to the gates of negative infinity

where even here wealth determines salvation or punishment."

.

Smoothly Bullesco moved next to the cloaked pokemon

"I will never distribute my funds to anyone!" Attempting to use faint attack but missed and landed in the gates

.

Bullesco embracingly dived in the gate of negative infinity

refusing anyone to usurp his title of the Master Judge

Even in this disorted realm

he will find the seven treasures and use them it to reunite with his daughter


	6. Gift from the Glaceon who brought Tea

Gift from the Glacia who brought tea

.

"Now its time for an icy repose"

.

Please, sleep

Deeply with this tea

Of mine

I am the Princess of Songs

Sending you to the

realms of the dream land…

.

The Glaceon, Nix

A beauty of the coolest mist

Frozen tight in a love

A marriage of selfish gain

From a Shiny Rapidash, Sir Glare the 2nd

The richest pokemon in Lumoise city.

With the most wieves in his wallet

.

One day of constant crying,

A mysterious Weavile in a black trenchcoat with the roman numeral for 1

Gave her the recipe of tea

Formed to induce narcolepsy

And close insomniac eyes

.

On the glowing tower,

Bestowing it to her lovely husband

One sip was only the beginning

Of her peaceful dream

.

Dancing to her house

She gave her parents her tea that her lover loved

It perpetuated, into the Trisite Café, Lysander Café and every café in Lumiose

.

Slowly as dawn became night fall

Sir Glare the 2nd was sleepin with pallid flesh,

Skin peeling off of his stagnated corpse was still sleeping

Soon nearly all of the pokemon in Lumiose city was asleep

And on top of the tower where her lover sleep permanently

She used retailate

To swept him off the tower to fall deeply off of the 100 foot tower of wakefulness

.

Wearing her black trenchcoat with the roman numeral 3

Smiling serene as if nothing happened

She looked at her recipe

_3 oren berrys, mixed __to a pulp, seedless_

_17 sleep seeds blended __smoothly_

_10 phials of sweet scented __honey _

_2 cups of sleeping __sand_

_1 ounce of bitter __herbs_

_3 slices of moo moo __milk cake_

_20 milagrams of Jacoba __berries_

_And 1 Environmentally Gifted Oran berr_y

All to make her special tea,

.

She cried in despair

Remembering how people saw her as a marionette with no heart

Now she drinks the rest

Only to fall in an endless respite


	7. Muzzle of Leafeon

The Muzzle of Leafia

.

''Now, repent in this beam of sunlight''

.

In a boat there was a Leafeon, Viridis sailing on a ship from three island

she thought about the leader, that horrible wretched exuse of existence who ordered her to kill her lover

The tan and green pokemon grasped her TM22 pistol and loaded up her solarized bullets

The leafeon landed her ship on the beach of cinnabar island.

.

Getting off at the shoreline Viridis saw a horde of pokemon

all in a dejected and enraged state

Viridis whom suspected they heard about her former leader's corruption an inamoured in complaints

angry and somewhat indignant at his stingy and perverse disgustful attitude as a leader Viridis decided to execute justice

"Everyone!"

Everybody in town which includes families of Ninetales, Arcanines, Jigglypuffs and even some Magikarp took notice to her squalling voice

'''This horrible judge lied to you, swindled you of your funds and manipulated you! How can you not take upon retribution?''

Afterwards a young Jigglypuff said softly

'But...er is this illegal?'

Thinking back to her past as how she once said those words as a child made her even more irritable yet out of empathy.

'ILLEGAL!?' Viridis exclaimed credously This judge,no, criminal of vernacity

has released a tempest of charred younger liars

theives that slit the liquified gold from throats and pockets

robbers whom shatters the windows of your security for selfish gain

embezzlers that have betrayed their company for financial sustainment

a swarm of endless flames started by pyromaniac sociopaths

murderers who have silenced the voices of your cherished ones

assasin whom have murdered the righteous authority

beasts that rapaciously consumes the fresh fruits and tainted pure lakes

Pokemon Trafficking Leaders that coerce and control the youth of this land

Brothel owners that collect the most prized rose and shaped them in stone

Black Market Street owners

serial killers

mafia organizations

terrorist

poachers

molesters

and even genocidal organizational squad

on these very streets

at the cost of countless innocent pyre of pennies punished in corrrut justice!

Do you believe that such a man should get away with such coarse atrocities just because he has the title of a judge!?'

After that, several pokemon glowed angrily and shot a flamethrower in the sky bellowing 'NO!''

.

The Leafeon then released her stems and exuded out vegetable oil from them soaking the mansion in a oily coat

Using sunny day to make the sun shimmer hotly she bellowed deeply

'Then take back the money he stole!'

The leafeon smiled evilly as pokemon began to throw oil containers at the mansion and detonating them incinerate

stealing, killing, and destroying any guards in the way.

.

While everyone managed to scour through the mansion

The Leafeon walked smoothly to the stairwell reaching the front door of HIS room

She knocked on the door politely in a mocking manner

''Hm...? Who dares break into my home?''

Snapping instantly she shoots the door down finally seeing that sickening, loathesome pokemon

'Why, if it is not Number 8...How dare you enter through my domai-'

''SHUT THE F%$K UP YOU PIECE OF CRAP!''

Viridis cut him off. she smiled manically and started shouting

'Hello, Mother! Today I am about to kill this filthy excuse of a POKEMON!

This avidful, covetting and embezzling cretin has decieved and used so many pokemon for his selfish gain!''

.

She scowled begining to look very enraged.

Now she said crying while still violently screaming

'Because of this illegal lawless abomination I was forced to murder him..My lover!"

She pressed the pistol deeper into his head while The Vaporeon smiled apathetically

'But it was my hand that pulled the trigger so I tried to kill myself, as atonement. MOM! I TRIED TO JOIN HIM!"

The flames from the wall began to tear down from the ceiling revealing the sun becoming even hotter steaming white.

'However I lived... after loyally obeying you after trying to end my life...Number 1, I LIVED! NOW you disgusting grovelling crap REPENT!"

.

Viridis was about to charge her pistol but then, she stopped listening to something then she sighed heavily

'Yet despite the lowly excrement that you are, despite how low you are, mom just reminded me

that even pups born from the mother an unenjoined ring's wound, as you are,can be redeemed.

If you apologize to these people and return what you stole, release the victims of your falsehood,

then perhaps I will at the least let your depraved pathetic and money-philliac self live...'

The Judge laughed hysterically and shouted

'Well I supose since you were SO generous...I WILL NEVER GIVE ANYTHING TO YOU 8!'

.

Sighing while swiftly pressing the pistol in his head screamed in the sky again

'HEY MOM! THIS INSANE, PATHOLOGICAL TRASH CAN IS BEYOND HELP!

THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR S$%t, AFTER I OFFERED TO SPARE HIS LIFE WOULD RATHER DIE!'

Viridis began to perspire by the intense heat as she was still a grass type.

"You MOM were the only one who loved me...You raised me in the berry forest...Taught me what was require to perservere!''

.

As the wall on Virids's right began to collapse she noticed that the judge was passionately hugging something

It was a Glaceon toy pokemon

'HEY MOM! THIS MAN HAS COMPLETELY BECAME DELIRIOUS! TALKING TO AN INANIMATE OBJECT AS IF ITS REAL!

"Objection! Number 8 This is my TRUE daughter!''

Viridis broaded her eyes as she glared at him "Mom... this crazed man is mentally dellusion! To say that this figurine, is his DAUGHTER!''

Viridis recollected how she knows that his real daughter Mecury is six feet below the oceans of route 22

when the leafeon choked the glaceon relentlessly with vine whip and slammed her to the lowest depth of the sea.

Viridis decided that its time and then calmly with a violent tone spoke to him.

'Listen you ignorant naesua covered fish of paternity, your daughter has been dead for years...You manikin!

I insured that... So father, turn around to me

look at me one last time

Your daughter

you REAL F^&amp;KING DAUGHTER LOOK AT ME!"'

.

The Judge stared at her and then began to stare at her seriously

Viridis was surrounded by leaves her TM22 pistol was basking under the skylight the sun radiating a violet ray

her eyes evaporating her furious tears and the fumes covered the Leafeon

'Hello, and goodbye my father.

The Judicial Master of pervesity...

The leader of NoirXIII...

and the one who ordered me to kill my lover...

Mom, as much as I love you,I cant fathom how could you have even decide to love a repugnant man such as him!

'Now its time to close this book...

This evil, terrible, and ravenous story

will now end...

Now REPENT IN THIS STERILIZNG SUNLIT RETRIBUTION!

TM22...use SOLARBEAM!"

.

Viridis shot the depraved man 9 time

with solar charged bullets and seared through his temple

laughly havocally until the floor below him underminded

and he faded away into cinders...


	8. Seven Evolutions and Judgment

Seven Evolutions and Judgments

A/N=Hello pardon me, but I decided to write um a Pokemon version of "Seven Crimes and Punishment" by mothy in poem format. Although I probably did a terrible job with the last seven, I hope that um this is better. Please review and just as a disclaimer I do not own _"Pokemon"_ which is owned by Nintindo/Game Freak, I do not own Vocaloid, and I do not own the "Evillious Chronicles" which is owned by Akuno Mothy [?]

.

.

Inside a movie theater showed seven films

Flashing of a dark purple shadowy crescent moon

Flashing of a red flame spreading into a shadowy inferno

Flashing of a myriad of lightning colored in black shadows

Flashing of an icy shadow blizzard

Flashing of a shadowy illusion of levitating objects

Flashing of a rain shower of shadows

And flashing of a shadow of a leaf storm

A brilliant dazzling gleam consumed the area and a sylveon appeared wearing a lime green scarf

.

The banana and cream colored Sylveon, Sprite, spoke

"Now open the storybook with fairy magic"

.

Silhouettes were shown

An Umbreon with the words Lune the luxuria

A Flareon with the words Ardor the gula

A Jolteon with the words Fulgar the superbia

A Glaceon with the words Nix the "aceidia"

An Espeon with the words Solis the invidia

A Vaporeon with the words Bullesco the avaritia

and a Leafeon with the word Viridis the ira

.

Moonlight shaped in petals floated down

And the area showed the master bedroom of the galactic mansion

the night sky of space and the entire galaxy spinned

with a responsible Clefairy protecting a clueless Marill

A classy Kirlia and a hidden male shiny green Teddiursa

And an Umbreon who grinned with glee

as his eyes was burning with lustful passion

.

"The seven hearts of the moon dance, the shadow notes from music have been released

Concealing the ugly glow of pale turquoise rings

by drowning in the sea of desires!"

.

Lune blow on the rocky horn loudly

.

The screen fades into black

and transforming into the interior of a drum

darkness filled the drum a Flareon voice screeched

And a lake of liquified fire illuminated showing Ardor

smiling happily in satisfaction standing on the skeleton of a Heatran

watching as meat, bones and even blood

fall into the the fiery pit to be devoured

.

"Hohoho, The seven fire stones descend, rooting in the marrow of the blackest city

ALL shall be consumed by my ravenous flames of voracity

And even including every continent and region on this planet!"

.

Ardor slammed her front paws on the fiery drum

.

As the screen fades black it brightly flashes

Transforming into an intricate hallway to the throne room

Sculptures of Rayquaza scintillating on each side, stain glass windows of an eevee evolving into a Jolteon

In front of the doors A female Jolteon made a vain smirk

tersa coils flickering around her emitting an air of superiority

On her chest was a recently embellished and elaborate ribbon

of the ultimate master contest Pokemon

.

"Built by the foundation of thunder stones from my minions,

my evil lighting storm shall never end its reign!"

.

Fulgar called two bolts of lightning to make clapping sounds

summoning the Flying piancia she played the instrument using thunderbolt

.

Holograms of Lune, Ardor, and Fulgar appeared on the stage

"Released by two pikachu, were the seven shadow treasure guardians!

What kind of mission report will be recorded?

Seven Evolutions and Judgment!"

.

Shifting back the screen showed the film's

_Dance with Giratina_

_Heatran party_

_Princess of Rayquaza_

_Articuno's gift_

_Groundon's slope_

_Kyorge's court_

_Mew's revenge_

_._

A Glaceon begins to dance alone in a whirlwind

Fading into grey a Glaceon stands on top of the Lumiose Pokemon gym

all of the botiques, cafe, buildings, pokemon centers were silent

Nix made a small and empty smile

smiling as a way to fall asleep

to the bleakness and sorrow of this land

and the wind blew a despondent zephyr

.

"In the breeze of the seven icy rocks,environmentally gifted oren berry tea drops erodes the city.

I, the source of this lovely remedy, cannot join them in their dreams

as I lament for the false treasure"

.

While crying, Nix played the icy flute

.

A huge gust enveloped the screen before it morphed

Into the opening of an archaic lookingshop

The umber roof top was similar to that of traditional Japanese culture

Inside the area was a tan brown wooden flat table with maroon cushions

the jade bamboo wall paper had the kanji words for scissors, red, emerald, gold, and lover all over

A beautiful, elegant but bitter looking Espeon made a frown of scorn

wearing a red cape, grass green barrette and two jaune yellow bows

.

"In the seven shimmering hearts of the autumn sun, are the images of my lover

But other silhouettes surround him instead of me

If only I could disperse these illusions!"

.

Solis levitated the terra symbols and used psychokinesis to bang them together

.

The screen fades into black but quickly flashes brightly

Inside was what looked like a gymnasium inside of a volcano

The area was indigo and the lava was replaced with sapphire coins, steaming hotly in their stead.

The plaintiff and defendant seats were empty

but on top of the bench that was shaped like a Kyorge fused with scales

was a Vaporeon who made a creepy and sicks sneer

holding his gavel with his tail

.

"ORDER! Now in the courtroom littered in water stones,

lets begins the acid drowning mirage I call trial!"

.

Judge Bullesco whistled on the water harmonica before he slammed his gavel twice

And it began to rain causing the rain drops to make banging noise as they struck the sapphire coins.

.

Holograms of Nix, Solis and Bullesco appeared on the stage

"Every pokemon born, seeks for their own ideal Pokemon Paradise!

What however will be the reality of their own dream world?

Seven Evolutions and Judgment!"

.

The screen turned static but began to go blurry

In the front entrance to Lune's mansion, a sylveon was kicked out.

Watching from the windows of the Black Tower, a sylveon puked

In front of Fulgar a sylveon and a shiny marrill wearing glasses cursed her out

and when Nix fell asleep the same sylveon cried

the film goes black and the words "in memory of Contortio Clockworker" appeared

.

Then hologram versions of Ninetales, Clefairy, and a black Sylveon played a guitar trio in front of the movie screen

Voices then spoke the theater

"Now, shall we swirl in the night as one?"

"Now cremate the dining table in ravenous flames!"

"Now, kneel to the lightning and obey!"

"Now it is time for an icy repose..."

"Now it is time to use psychokinesis to sew accessories."

"Now lets commence the drowning trial!"

"Now repent in this beam of sunlight!"

And the screen burst in a solar flare

.

as the flare of intense bright light toned down on the screen

A forest was shown

The forest was large and vast

but the trees were palliated,white as ashes

A Leafeon was holding her vines crossed while holding a disk

scowling at the screen as if she was looking at the audience

She sighed

.

"Hmph, I guess you thought you heard the voice of the mossy rocks from the berry forest?

Unfortunately, it was the sound of my solar fueled bullet of desolation!"

.

The Leafeon spun the disk causing it to disappear, she materialized a pistol made of concentrated sunlight

She donned an iron domino mask and blew the grass cornet which made a sound of a solarbeam

.

The screen shattered and scattered into pieces

The Pikachu twins, Gallete and Crème held their hands

Watching everyone in the theatre run away

Seeing the theatre being smothered in golden flames

Lune, Ardor, Fulgar, Nix, Solis, Bullesco, and Viridis's screens appeared

falling down like an avalanche

All nine of them sang mournfully

.

"Released by two pikachu, were the seven shadow treasure guardians...

What kind of mission report will be recorded?

Seven Evolutions and Judgment!"

.

The seven movies rewind rapidly and the screens orbited around the cursed pikachu twins

.

"Chu Pi Ka Ka Chu Pi Ka Ka Ka...

Chu Pi Ka Ka Chu Pi Ka Ka Ka..

Chu Pi Ka Ka Chu Pi Ka Ka Ka.

Chu Pi Ka Ka Chu Pi Ka Ka Ka!"

.

A white pikachu with gold cheeks, gold eye tips, and two gold stripes on its back

He gave an air hug before turning into 18 spheres of light

and detonating into one huge supernova explosion

then a small voice of a Sylveon uttered

.

"Now lets write a new beginning"


End file.
